halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forerunner (TSC)
The Arwahen, (Latin: Antiquus Pater meaning 'Ancient Fathers') was an ancient and enigmatic alien race who inhabited the Milky Way Galaxy thousands of years before the Human-Covenant War. Although this ancient race was mainly called the Forerunner due its supposed translation, they were known by many other names such as the Protectors, the Saviours, the Builder of Worlds and lastly, the Ancients. However, the native name of this noble species is the Arwahen, which means Children of Eru in their native tongue. Before the rise of the Arwahens, there existed a stronger and more advanced race before them, the Precursors. The Arwahens were under the jurisdiction of the Precursors but after a significant amount of time had passed, the Precursors had disappeared, passing on their mission of guardianship down to the Arwahens as they were chosen to be next in line to take up the mantle their guardians previously held. The Arwahens are designated as a Tier 1 species due to various pieces of advanced technology such as gravity manipulation as well as creation of worlds and seemingly able to utilize nature to a certain extent. The Arwahen were the great creators and builders of the galaxy devastating super weapon, Halo Array, the control center of the Array, the Ark, multiple Shield Worlds such as Onyx and numerous artifacts scattered around the galaxy. The Arwahens are known for their various technological achievements and their strive to protect the known galaxy and as a result of this, many young species considered them Gods because of their advanced technology at the time which seemingly seemed to be mystical to the young, developing species. Any information regarding the Arwahen has been taken from incomplete records and recordings found on various installations as well as the memory banks of decommissioned Artificial Intelligences. From various information gathered, it could be determined that the Arwahen originated on a planet called Eru, which would be called Paradise to them because they were able to achieve complete harmony with the planet. The Arwahen would then develop at an exceptional rate, with them coming into conflict with the Precursors. However, the Precursors saw the potential of the developing species and instead of annihilating them, they chose to act as their guardians. The Arwahen saw this act of kindness and chose to serve the Precursors diligently. For a reason that may never be known, the Precursors chose to leave their galaxy, seemingly disappearing in an instant. But before they left, they passed on their mantle to the Arwahen as the Arwahen held a high regard for life and peace and they were the most advanced race second to the Precursors. With the disappearance of the Precursors, the Arwahen territory would explode at an exponential rate, with their government spanning the entire galaxy which means that all the species were under the protection of the Arwahen. Before the outbreak of the Forerunner-Flood War, the galaxy was seemingly at peace and this was known as the Golden Age of the Arwahen. It wasn't until the outbreak of the Flood Infestation that the peace would be broken as countless species and Arwahen fell to the scourge. Even the Arwahen's chosen successor, the Esrevinu would fall to the infestation's might. It was during this time that the Arwahen would create several of their most devastating weapons ever known in history, the Halo Array. The Arwahen activated the device, having chosen to sacrifice themselves and the other species of the Galaxy, almost eradicating the scourge from the galaxy, with only a few infections surviving on the Arwahen's installations. Somehow, survivors were present and they went on with reseeding the galaxy with life. After the task at hand was completed, they chose mysteriously left the galaxy for unknown reasons, possibly to live in another galaxy. Even though the Arwahen was had left, their legacy can still be felt by the current species of the Milky Way Galaxy as the Humans were deemed the successors to the Arwahen and how they heavily influenced several species to go a holy crusade of purification. There is wide speculation that there are several sleeping Forerunners but that theory was widely disregarded due to the belief being highly improbable. History True Beginning Fabricated Beginning According to ancient Arwahen beliefs, the Arwahens believed they were created by the almighty being Ĩliävtar (meaning Caring Father in Arwahien). Before Ĩliävtar, existed wo states of life within the universe. These states would respectively be called Order and Chaos. Order and Chaos would constantly be at odds against each other, often reaching a stalemate. As a result, Order and Chaos manifested each other in several ways to get the upper hand, usually by establishing agents to do their bidding. Order chose to manifest itself by creating a champion of Good, a being that represented everything Order stood for. And thus, Ĩliävtar was borne, a being of near limitless power, only to be surpassed by Order and Chaos. Before sending Ĩliävtar out to search for Chaos's agents, Order gave him one simple mission. To go about the universe and sow the seeds of life, pass judgement on destructive species, as well as eradicate Chaos's massive influence. With that in mind, Ĩliävtar set upon on his mission. Through him, he seeded countless planets with life and would sometimes speed up their evolution to help them along. But to his dismay, Ĩliävtar quickly learned that the life he had created were slowly being killed off one by one by a mysterious destructive entity. Discerning the source, Ĩliävtar immediately traveled to its current location and confronted the being. To his surprise, he discovered a being like him. But it was manifestation of Chaos and its purpose in life was the reversal of Ĩliävtar's. It was meant to destroy life and bring chaos to the universe. The name of the being was Ëãlvante Dũẽ (meaning the Great Destroyer in Arawhien). Ĩliävtar confronted Ëãlvante Dũẽ and attempted to make peace with his opposite but Ëãlvante Dũẽ refused his offer and mocked Ĩliävtar for his cowardice. As a result, they both went to conflict with each other and they tried to better the other by creating races to battle the opposing side. But unknown to them, their actions had brought great devastation upon their charges, leaving many regions desolate and in ruin. While their creations fought for dominance , Ĩliävtar and Ëãlvante Dũẽ fought in the Astral Plane, with Ĩliävtar gaining the upper hand. However, the tides were quickly turned when Ëãlvante Dũẽ caught him off guard, severely harming the entity. In retaliation, Ĩliävtar captured his nemesis and imprisoned him in another dimension. But the chains Ĩliävtar had placed could not hold his enemy for long and he had to make use of his time heal the wounds he had sustained, Ĩliävtar need to enter a deep sleep. Before he entered his slumber, Ĩliävtar sought to make amends for the devastation he had wrought upon the universe. He traveled to the the empty regions of space and restored life. The last planet he bestowed life he done personally. Ĩliävtar transformed a desolated sun scorched planet into a paradise, giving it beauty and life. He then went on to create a species from his mind, molding them from his very flesh and into his own image. Ĩliävtar named his children the Arwahen (meaning Order's Children). From him, the Arwahen was granted independent thought and their creator's beliefs. Ĩliävtar created several edicts his children needed to follow. The newborn Arwahens took the beliefs without hesitation and they would become the core beliefs of the Arwahen's religious system. When Ĩliävtar left, he placed the Arwahens into an enchanted slumber but his reasons for this was unknown. Ĩliävtar entered his blissful slumber, awaiting for the time he would be needed to restore order once again. But unknown to him, Ëãlvante Dũẽ was somehow able to extend his influence and create a species that promoted destruction and chaos. The newly created species would perform its mission exceptionally well, placing several regions of the universe into utter chaos. This species was largely believed to Flood and if that was true, this would be the earliest mention of the extragalactic plague. The Awakening For countless years, the Arwahen will remain in their enchanted slumber, awaiting for the call to reawaken. It wasn't until a week lunar eclipse they were given the call. However, the race did not awake together. Before he left, their creator had placed them into four groups and hid them in separate parts of the world. He believed that the separated groups would eventually find each other in the coming years, completing their unification into one race. One group would awaken in the North Continent of Arda, while the other two awake in the Western and Eastern Continents of Theotir and Elavin. However, under mysterious circumstances, the fourth group did not meet with their brethren. Although they have awaken, they disappeared. Due to this, the Arwahens were not considered as a unified race. The three groups traveled far and wide, searching for their kin. As they searched, the Arwahens came to name each of their group a Liege Family, with the patriarch or leader as the head. Seemingly Fast Expansion Broken Lieges Rebuilding the Pieces Unaccounted Encounter Golden Age of the Forerunners Utter Conflict of Supreme Powers The End of All That Is Eventual Disappearance Their Glorious Legacy Description Physiology Culture Language Naming The naming structure the Arwahens were somewhat difficult to comprehend as the very nature of the names varied. But from strenous analysis of their ancient texts, the basic naming structure could be understood. Arwahen individuals included three separate parts of their name: their personal name, their liege family name, and their family name whence they came. Their personal name comes first, which is then followed by the liege family, and then their family name they were born in. As a sign of individuality, Arwahens normally address other members of their race with their individual names. During formal conditions, they would address the other by their liege family name and then their personal name. With the elder Arwahens, the prefix "Elda" is added as a sign for respect. When typically addressing an Arwahen in the military, they addressed with the prefix "Nolda" at the end of their personal name. Religion Entities Ĩliävtar Ëãlvante Dũẽ Continent Locations Government The Forerunner Empire (FE), also referred to as the Arwahen Ruling Body (ARB) was the main governing body of the Arwahens and all the species under their dominion. Its dominion spread well past the confines of its home territory, eventually encompassing the entire galaxy itself. The Arwahens were ruled by their appointed leader, simply referred to as the Lord/Liege. Secondly, the Adjutant Tribunal served as the government's counseling body as it was their duties to determine the empire's actions. The Mirthilien Forces acted upon the Lord's and Tribunal's will, enacting punishment upon those their leaders deemed fit. The capital of the Forerunner Empire would primarily be centered on their homeworld of Eru. Technology Weaponry Offensive Defensive Robotics Artificial Intelligence Starships Military Trivia Reclusion-class Destroyer Category:Forerunner